Knowledge Is power
by MiaTaylorKate
Summary: My Name. Alysianna Matthews.Family? Jeanine ke Matthews.A Dead e Killed Him!My Mother.I don't care.He Was Divergent Anyway.Why Should I care. I father.Dauntless. Never see him. I don't want to see him.He betrayed my mother.He can never be Forgiven.I want Power.I have tthews. My name is my power.I am d i always will be.(I own none of th


Chapter 1

Alyssa

The Test. This is what matters. Today I take the test. This will determine my life. Will I stay in Erudite. My mother of coarse would want me to stay in Erudite. Simple for her to say. I'm Alyssa Matthews Daughter of the Erudite Faction leader Jeanine Mathews. Or should I say former leader. My mother did die about two years ago. Ever since she died we haven't had another faction leader. The reason why is she became leader because of her high IQ no one had and IQ that was full scale like hers. No one else in Erudite currently has a Full IQ. My mother did die and I wasn't one to cry over it. My mother didn't even bother to look at me. I never knew why. Did she hate me? Did I do something wrong? I never knew and I don't think I ever will. From Erudite: "Alyssa Mathews" Says a young Amity Women dressed in red

Chapter 2

Alyssa

I wake up It's the middle of the night but I don't care I walk out of my dorm and walk down the halls to get to my mother's headquarters. My mother is still awake I run up to her and give her a big hug "I'm Scared" I say "its ok I was scared to" she whispers into my hair. My mother scared to choose her faction? My mother scared that is a thought I would have never put in my mind. "It's ok to be scared everybody gets scared do you want to talk some more?" say asks. "Sure Mom"

"What is wrong?" She asks I tell her about the choice and about my dream. One thing I love about my mother she is a really good listener. My mother seems to look young and pure face fuller her blond hair straight and long. She looks peaceful. She looks Beautiful. Her eyes sparkle she hasn't looked like this in the longest time I thought that this beauty in her was gone. "Alyssa you are going to be just fine be strong and listen to what your heart says" She says

I go back to my dorm and fall asleep

Chapter 3

Jeanine

My daughter seems really nervous and scared about her choosing day she needs to understand that she was nothing to fear. It should be me being scared I do not want to lose Alyssa like I lost my son Aaron about a year back. Why am I still alive after all I did I think I deserved to die I killed innocent people. So many mistakes, so many regrets. Maybe me being alive is a sign a sign that I can change. Apologize and use my knowledge or good not evil. Maybe there is such thing as a second chance. Could it really be?

I start to think of my past. How my own brother died going to see what was beyond the line between the two worlds I saw him lie dead on the ground it was the day right before I chose what faction I was going to join I was heartbroken he was the only one who truly knew what I wanted and who I was. When I saw his body lying on the ground it changed the way I thought I thought that something was after me in my old faction Amity I got so tired of the labor and always having to be kind. I wanted to be free of always being peaceful and anytime I wasn't I had to be given the peace serum which was horrible. The next day which was my choosing day my mother and father said that they would support whatever choice I made I chose Erudite and not Amity. As I left to join Erudite my parents looked happy but I could see in their eyes that they were upset with what I chose. About a year later all faction transfers where suppose to take the IQ test I took it my results where that I had a full scale IQ which is the highest IQ you can have.

About two moths latter I got a letter saying I have been accepted to be leader or Erudite I immediately accepted. Everyone knew that I had the highest IQ in the entire Faction. I even became faction leader at age three months later my old instructor David and Riley. Started to think that Erudite should be in control of the government not Abnegation because Erudite where the smart ones. They knew I was the smartest and was the only one who could create something to destroy Abnegation. They created a serum that could be injected into one's body at injected it into me they could hear what I heard, they could see what I saw and they could control what I said I was stuck in that simulation for years for about 20 years I wore off by the time I fell asleep but when I was asleep they injected it in me again it never stopped. Until the day of the simulation attack my instructors where killed by Andrew Prior. I miss him I miss my husband Luke and I miss my son Aaron. I must go to sleep I have a big day tomorrow but first I need to grab something I get what I needed bring it back to my room climb into bed and drift off into a deep sleep.

Chapter 4

Alyssa

I wake up Today is the day I choose where I want to go whether I stay here in Erudite on move on I Already know what faction I'm going to choose "Erudite". I put on my best clothes then walk to where the choosing ceremony takes place. It's a very large room it takes about 30 minutes to get everyone seated and quiet. My Mother walk up onto the stage .I can hear whispers and screams scatter the room. "Silence" screams my mother the room goes quiet and still. A little to quiet and a little to still. My mother tell the story about her life and how she is alive and shows a video of her being injected with the serum many years ago Then she says "I hope you all choose from your heart" She leaves the stage and returns to the seat next to me, A Abnegation women walks onto the stage and calls out names. After about 30 to 40 minutes she calls out "Alyssa Matthews" I stand up and walk up to the stage there are five bowls containing something that each faction believes in or represents them I take the knife and jab it lightly into my left hand I look at the Erudite Bowl which contains water I hold my hand over the bowl my blood drops into it "Erudite" Says the women I take a bandage and sit back down to where I was sitting next to my mother.

When we return to Erudite Headquarters it's about an hour later. My mother looks happy I'm glad I chose Erudite but I'm also scared that I'm always going to be thought of as the smartie pants

My Mother seems to be so calm right now did I make her happy?

Did I choose Erudite because of me or because of her? I don't know what to feel. All I know right now is that I'm officially and Erudite. Everyone is coming up to me and my mother asking question and many other things. The current Leader of Erudite even offered me and my mother to be leaders of Erudite my mother says nothing she doesn't move she doesn't speak then she finally says "Sure I will try it again"

Then she leaves to go to her room and says nothing else.

Chapter 5

Jeanine

I don't know why my daughter wants' to please me so badly is it because that she feels like I'm in need of being loved?

When I was a child I never needed to please my parents because they were happy all the time so felt that I never really had to please them. When I joined Erudite It was harder it took some time all we ever talked about was knowledge Erudite believes that knowledge is more important that family I had a child and she means the world to me but I made sure that everyone thought she was a transfer it's just she came from dauntless because she had a small tattoo on her hand. I am in my office and I sit down and go onto my computer to see what has been going on when I was I shake a little _dead. E_verything looks the same except for one thing on my daughters tests ever since my death her grades and scores have gone down from the top to the bottom which means if she does bad on one more test she will be kicked out of Erudite and become Factionless. I'm not worried about what she has been doing so I look into her test files she has C's D's and even a couple F's I'm scared that she will have to leave Erudite and become Factionless. Why has her grades gone down was it because of me dying?

I don't think I will really know because I don't think she want to tell me about it. I wish that I could understand what she was going through really do. Then the thought comes to me maybe she is struggling because of her past with her family dyeing I am the only family she has left. Erudite are not suppose to cherish their family's because they need to focus on knowledge. Most o Erudite Look like they do but they are really thinking about their families. I was the only one who never thought about my family because after about a week or two when I was in Erudite my parents died of a heart attack. I had no family to think about so I kept on with my work. Until I met Luke. Luke was the only person to think about when I had nothing he was one of the reasons I even bothered to wake up in the morning, He brought me hope made me think that I could do something besides just work in the serum lab and start trying new things. About a year later we had our first child Aaron. About 2 years later we had Alyssa. But sadly a month later is when I got put under the serum. He tried to save me and got killed Luke Matthews. I feel a tear run down my cheek I don't know what is going on with me I am usually not crying thinking about your past sometimes can break your heart over again what I'm feeling a right now is anger and sadness. I Fall to the ground unknowingly when I hit the floor I fall asleep.

Chapter 6

Alyssa

I'm in my room doing my homework when I hear a voice a voice telling me where to go I follow the voice brings me to a tunnel leading outside or Erudite "No" I scream I don't know what will happen I'm scared I walk away but then a flash of light bursts behind me impossible is the only thing I think of. In the light I see an image of my father. "What are you?" I ask A voice the familiar voice of my father says "I am Luke Matthews your father" he says "Am I dead" I ask "No, I'm just a figment of your imagination you don't know what to do you want to stay in Erudite and you don't want to be factionless you don't know what to do" says the voice. "Yeah I really don't I want some kind of sign that I should try because there is no reason to try because there is no point in trying" I scream. "You'll find it soon enough" he says then the flash of light leaves. I really don't know what to do if I tell anyone they will think I'm crazy. Then I run down to my mother's room she's on the ground still no movement comes from her body I'm officially scared. I don't I know if she is dead or alive my heart is beating so fast I can hardly breath. I bend down to where her body lies I can hear her heartbeat she's alive! I shake here a little and she wakes up "What happened?" she asks "I don't know I just came in here and saw your body on the ground" I answer back everything seems to be so confusing. The world is so different but looks the same. I don't know what to feel or do I wish I did though. "Alyssa, please sit down" she says I sit right in front of her so I can see her face "tell me how I died" she says so fast that I could just hear what she said. "Are you for sure that you want to go over this?" I ask in concern "Yes I'm quite sure" says my mother "Ok, well it started when you where in the serum simulation lab Tori Wu had you against the wall pointing a gun at you she thought you killed her brother Gorge Wu Beatrice Prior tried to defend you from Tori but Tori shot you in the leg then you screamed you told Beatrice if she helped you survive the bullet wound you would give her the information that was in the computer Beatrice told Tori not to kill her but then Tori stabbed you in the stomach and then the life left your eyes and became glass" I say

"Alyssa, are you ok you look worried or nervous it's ok if you don't wasn't to tell me?" asks my mother "Mom you might not believe me but, I saw dad in a vision he said that there would be a sign a sign that will tell me where to go and what to do because I don't know" I say "You saw Luke" my mother asks questionably she tries to add something but I scream at her "I knew you wouldn't believe me this is why I don't tell you things anymore because you don't believe me you see this is why I don't tell you things anymore this is why I didn't tell you about my grades you either don't care, don't listen or just don't even care" then I leave the room but right before I do I say "I thought you where the one I would count on" then I leave the room saying nothing more .

Chapter 7

Jeanine

One thing I really don't get in life is anger I mean I know what anger means but I just don't get why people get angry so easily especially my daughter. I did believe her but I wasn't sure she was being serious or not well now I know. I have done so much bad in this world why can't I ever do a right. I wish I was the mother Alyssa deserved. I wish I was the mother that Aaron and Alyssa wanted they have helped so many and the least I could do was be a good parent to them. Sometimes I have nightmares about Aaron, Alyssa , and Luke leaving me and never coming back Never talking to me or even bothering to look at me. I know I failed being a parent.

I walk down the stair to my car and I drive to Dauntless. I walk into the room that was used to control the simulation attack all the computers are still hear but none o the work I have no idea why they are still ere but they are. I can still smell the serums. I hate this place I just hate it. This is where I controlled the simulation attack. Where a lot of my pain happened Hate was formed and sorrow. Sometimes I want to feel pain. Sometimes all I want to feel is anger, pain, and sadness. I think about my darkest fears the first one that I think of is that people will find out my secret. That I am a half-gent other people call it half divergent. To explain it is that during simulations I am aware I'm in one but I can't control what I do it's kind of like Divergent except I can be controlled which is why I am not in danger. Someone I know is in danger Alyssa. She is Divergent the way I know this is because I asked Amanda she said she had Erudite on her Aptitude test when my daughter said that she got abnegation and my daughter doesn't lie often that's why I brought back up a knife I might not e dauntless but I still hold weapons on me now that I am in more danger than I was before. Amanda said that she was Divergent but she doesn't know that she is divergent. She had Erudite Abnegation and Candor. I'm not against Divergents anymore but my daughter is I don't know what to tell her when she finds out she is Divergent I have already broken out talking relationship if I tell her she I Divergent it can destroy our relationship entirely. I'm glad she didn't choose Dauntless but she is failing in Erudite and if she gets out of Erudite she will become factionless and I cannot do anything about it. I almost forget where I am until I see Meranda (Dauntless Leader) Come in and yell at me "Jeanine Matthews what are you doing in Dauntless" I realize I'm sitting on the ground I stand up "I just needed to get away from Erudite there is some drama going on at Erudite Headquarters right now" I say in reply to her question. "Really Jeanine, I thought you would be busy well I don't know running Erudite and the Government" she says "Government what do you mean by me running the government?"I ask "Did they not tell you Jeanine Erudite has become the governing faction" Meranda says "Erudite is the governing faction how did that happen?" I ask "Im not going to tell you because I don't know only your daughter knows from what I heard." My daughter Alyssa why would she not tell me something so important I know she's mad at me but this is urgent. "Jeanine shouldn't you be dead everyone was better that way" It's Michel (Leader of Candor) "I thought candor wasn't suppose to die she was a great leader just with the power and knowledge she got a little well went a little overboard" Say Mindy (Leader of Amity) "Good point Mindy very good point" says Connor (Leader of Abnegation) "what are you people doing here?" I ask "I live here so yeah the rest of them I really don't know" Meranda says in reply to my question. "Me and Mindy need to talk to you now because you are now the runner of our government and so does Michel" Connor says "ok, what do you need to talk to me about?" I ask "Well Candor should be the governing faction because we are more truthful that the Erudite." Michel says "Amity believes that we should be the governing faction because we believe in peace unlike Erudite." Mindy says "I have an idea what if each leader from each faction controls one part of the government" I suggest "NO CANDOR DESEVES TO BE THE GOVERNING FACTION AND ONLY CANDOR!" screams Michel he grabs the knife in the corner and tries to grab me. Yes I might be old and he might be young but I am more intelligent than him with strategy and aim. He misses and cuts Meranda's cheek she whips out her gun a shoots him in the head he falls to the ground. "I didn't like him anyway" Meranda says "Are you ok your face is a bit red?" Asks Connor "Yea I'm fine I've had worse scars than this" she says in reply "Are we done here because I need to return to Erudite" I ask "Yes Jeanine I suppose you have a lot of work to get done with in Erudite" Mindy says in reply to my question. I take out my communication system and I press a blue button and then four men form around me. I walk back to my car and return back to Erudite.

By the time I return to Erudite headquarters it is dinner time. I walk to the cafeteria to get dinner. Erudite is considered a first class Faction. We have very elegant food some of which is fish shrimp lobster and things that are good for your brain. I sit down at a table I see Alyssa she stares at me I give her a smile but all she gives me is a sour look. She decides to sit next to her in my opinion fruity boyfriend Ryan Williams.

Alyssa and I have not talked in about 2 months I'm beginning to worry about our relationship. One thing I'm scared about is how will tell her she is _Divergent_ she will probably think I'm joking as she always does when she doesn't believe me. I try to figure it out but I don't really seem to. I walk back to my room I'm surprised to see my old Amity clothes sitting on my bed on top of it is a note

Mom,

Found this and it

had you name on it

Alyssa

I don't get what she means by I want you to see this I pick up the Orange jacket that use to be my brothers I see there is a note on the envelope it says To Jean Only my brother called me Jean I immediately open the letter

Dear Jeanine,

by the time you read this I will not be here. Yes I know that you're going to choose Erudite tomorrow but you have to understand something. I might die but dyeing would be a great adventure in Erudite you will learn so much and become a beautiful young lady. Don't just choose because you want to be something you're not but choose because that's what your heart wants .Amity might not be what you're looking for but this is where you have family. Mom, Dad, and Emily need you for reasons I will get to in a moment you might not find this letter but I would choose Abnegation. Abnegation is a great faction the reason why I know this is because I was in Abnegation. This letter might be very shocking to you. Mom and Dad are in a situation that you might not understand. They know about you about you being a half divergent they know mom and dad are in big trouble I'm not sure how much longer they will be alive and Emily she is going beyond the line with me. Emily did not die in the car crash she ran she ran to Dauntless they took her in and she has been there for a long time. There is an Evil in Erudite I can feel it. But do remember to be brave not like dauntless but choose what you really want if you choose Erudite good-luck. Don't forget your values no matter how many simulations and serums they put you on. There are many things I'm going to tell you in this one letter so get comfortable some you will take easily others not as easily. You're not born Amity you were born Factionless but mom and dad took you in and adopted you. Your name isn't Jeanine Ally your name is actually Victoria Malu I know this is a lot for you to take right now but you had to know this sooner or later. You are still a Half-Gent you are still in danger of getting discovered we changed your name and made sure you where safe. We had to hack into the Erudite computers to change all of your information. We have done as much as we could to make sure you where safe. When you choose Erudite tomorrow you might get a bad look from mom and dad because they know something is wrong with Erudite. When we hacked into the computers we was something for a mission fail to attack Abnegation because over 30% of Abnegation is divergent. Emily is in Dauntless. They thought since she survived a car crash she was Dauntless material so she has stayed there. When you are in Erudite stay in the middle don't look to dumb but don't be in the really smart category. Be brave I hid some letters all around Erudite in places that are knowable. Find them soon I love you Victoria be brave- Jake

P.S Next letter will be found in the simulation center under the floor on the 7th tile on the first row love you.

Why didn't I find this till now I just don't know what to do? So many questions are going through my mind. How did my sister survive the crash? Why did they choose Jeanine for my name? Why did they adopt me in the first place? Is Emily still alive? I fell unsafe, Worried, confused, and angry. This letter was written 30 years ago why I didn't find it until now. Maybe this might be my sign on what to do. I make it official tonight at midnight I will go to the simulation center and look for the second letter.

Chapter 8

Alyssa

I do hope that my mother found what I left her I don't know why I found that in the book cavort but I did. My mother and I haven't talked to her in a couple months. I miss talking to her. That is when I decide to make it right. I walk down to my mother's room. I'm surprised to walk in and see her sitting at her desk and crying. "What are you doing here Alyssa you should be studying for you next test" my mother moans. I don't know what's going on with her right now. Was it something I did? "Mom, I'm sorry for yelling at you two months ago I was just really mad and I just didn't know what to do" I say in guilt "It's fine please close the door there is something I need to talk to you about it's very important" she says in a whisper I close the door shut "There is something very important I need to tell you. I am not longer against Divergents" she says "Ok is that all you want to tell me" I ask "No, there is more, um you are are you are a Divergent" She says "What! This is not making since how can I be Divergent?" I ask in shock. "I don't know you are Abnegation Candor and Amity" she say "Ok um is there anything else you lied to me about" I ask "No but there is one more thing I need to tell you I am something called a _Half-Gent_ meaning I am a divergent but I can be controlled with certain things there is more I need to tell you but not until some other time there is much I need to tell you but not here" my mother says I'm a Divergent! This is not making any since to me not even in the least bit. "You can't tell anyone about this not your friends or Bryan" She says

Why would I tell Bryan? I don't get what I'm being told should I go to someone about this and talk about it. No. I just don't know what to do right now I really don't. Is this the sign everything in my mind is going back and forth having an idea then thinking of another. Then I finally get a thought. Yes if I'm Divergent it means well it means danger. I don't get my own mind sometimes I really don't dome things in life are confusing. I don't know why I didn't know about this in the first place. Some things I guess I will never know. "Alyssa Follow me" I hear my mother say behind me "Ok" I say as I follow her I think of everything that I know not looking where I'm going I bump into a Candor boy "I'm sorry Alyssa" he says then walks off how did he know my name? "Come on Alyssa get on the train." My mother says I walk onto the train like she says she takes out two sheets of paper she reads them to me "Victoria you say!?" I ask in shock "Yes, Victoria is my real name apparently it is a shocking thing to find out things I didn't know until now!"She says in a moaning like tone. "Are you ok mom?" I ask in concern "Yeah I'm fine just need a little rest that's all" she say in a tone of grief. We get off the train and we return to Erudite headquarters. I don't see my mother after we get off. She's not on the train I have no idea where she went. One thing my mother can do is just disappear randomly and nobody will know where she is which really gets me annoyed. I look at my Watch and it's 11:30 P.M. It's past the Erudite curfew. Erudite have to have a proper sleep so in the morning they can start the day with no problem. I walk back to my room but I oddly bump into Bryan "What is going on Alyssa" He asks. Bryan is a transfer from candor so he can still tell when someone is lying to him. "Bryan I'm Breaking up with you" I say in the most snotty and girly way possible then walk off . I hear him mumble something that sounds like "Game on Alyssa" I try to ignore it and I walk to my room and go to bed and close my eyes.

Chapter 10

Jeanine

Its 12: oo A.M. I walk down to the simulation center making sure to turn of the security cameras and walk into the room. It's a large room with small sections for each faction. Erudite make the serums for each faction. I look down at the floor where the last letter was told to be I'm scared it won't be there but if it isn't I won't be surprised. It has been 30 years since it was hidden. I'm surprised to see the new letter. I take it. I walk back to the security room and turn the cameras back on then I go back to my room. This letter has nothing on the envelope. I open it. It's not as long as the last one.

Dear Victoria,

As I told you in the last letter Emily is going with me. Well she couldn't she had to many things to do in Dauntless


End file.
